1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cancer and, more specifically, to prostate-specific genes that can be used to diagnose and treat prostate cancer.
2. Background Information
Cancer is currently the second leading cause of mortality in the United States. However, it is estimated that by the year 2000 cancer will surpass heart disease and become the leading cause of death in the United States. Prostate cancer is the most common non-cutaneous cancer in the United States and the second leading cause of male cancer mortality.
Cancerous tumors result when a cell escapes from its normal growth regulatory mechanisms and proliferates in an uncontrolled fashion. As a result of such uncontrolled proliferation, cancerous tumors usually invade neighboring tissues and spread by lymph or blood stream to create secondary or metastatic growths in other tissues. If untreated, cancerous tumors follow a fatal course. Prostate cancer, due to its slow growth profile, is an excellent candidate for early detection and therapeutic intervention.
During the last decade, most advances in prostate cancer research have focused on prostate specific antigen (PSA), a member of the serine protease family that exhibits a prostate-specific expression profile. Serum PSA remains the most widely used tumor marker for monitoring prostate cancer, but its specificity is limited by a high frequency of falsely elevated values in men with benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). Other biomarkers of prostate cancer progression have proven to be of limited clinical use in recent surveys because they are not uniformly elevated in men with advanced prostate cancer. Due to the limitations of currently available biomarkers, the identification and characterization of prostate specific genes is essential to the development of more accurate diagnostic methods and therapeutic targets. In many cases, the clinical potential of novel tumor markers can be optimized by utilizing them in combination with other tumor markers in the development of diagnostic and treatment modalities.
Normal prostate tissue consists of three distinct non-stromal cell populations, luminal secretory cells, basal cells, and endocrine paracrine cells. Phenotypic similarities between normal luminal cells and prostate cancer cells, including the expression of PSA, have suggested that prostate adenocarcinomas derive from luminal cells. However, a number of recent studies suggest that at least some prostate cancers can arise from the transformation of basal cells and report the expression of various genes in normal prostate basal cells as well as in prostate carcinoma cells. These genes include prostate stem cell antigen (PSCA), c-met and Bcl-2. Because none of these genes is universally expressed in all basal cells and prostate carcinomas, the utility of these genes as diagnostic markers is limited. Likewise, because PSA is expressed in luminal secretory cells in normal prostate tissue, this antigen has limited utility as a marker for basal cell derived carcinomas.
Thus, there exists a need for the identification of additional prostate specific genes that can be used as diagnostic markers and therapeutic targets for prostate cancer. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.